iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrakkus Sutekh
General Andrakkus is a high ranking Mogadorian Soldier currently on Earth. He participated and survived The First Great Expansion. Andrakkus is very proud to have two natural born children, Adamus Sutekh and his sister Kelly, he also has a second son named Ivan who he adopted after the invasion of Lorien because the boys father had been killed in action. Physical Appearance Andrakkus is a large man, around 7 feet tall and muscular. He is described as standing with a regal posture and his face is all sharp angles, something his son, Adamus, inherited from him. He has many tatoos on his scalp, a sign of his authority, but has grown out his black hair to hide them which he keeps neatly slicked back. History Andrakkus has two natural born children with his spouse, names Adamus and Kelly. He was a warrior who fought in the First Great Expansion and survived, adopting Ivan whose father died. At an unknown point, Andrakkus was sent to Earth and put in charge of Ashwood Estates, a Mogadorian division that hunts the Garde. The Fallen Legacies Number One When the Mogadorians found pictures of One and her ankle scars in Police databases, they followed her and Hilde to the airport where they watched them board a plane to Malaysia. Word got to the General Andrakkus who formed a team of Mogadorian Soldiers and travelled there, he also brought Adam and Ivan to witness and gain experience. He and his boys watched from afar as the Soldiers closed in, fought and ultimately killed Hilde and then Number One. They returned home to the Ashwood Estates with one's body where Doctor Lockam Anu wired the general's son, Adam, to One's mind. Adam is unintentionally put in a three year coma by Anu's device, which makes the general furious and he immediately orders Anu's execution. Number Two After three years, Andrakkus is happy that his son is ok but fails to show it, he equally feels embarrassed that his family looks weak. The General is given information about a Cêpan called Conrad Hoyle in London, England. He, again, takes Adam and Ivan along on the mission hoping that Adam can redeem himself and his family. Andrakkus leads his soldiers to fight Conrad and eventually kill him, after many casualties. He is later disappointed to find that Adam did not kill Number Two when he had the chance. When Adam questions the Mogadorian cause, he punches his son in the face and does not talk to him for years until he calls him to his office to brief him about Number Three. Number Three Andrakkus sends Adam and Ivan together to infiltrate the tribe where they suspect a Garde member is hiding. When he recieves word that they have found him, the general and the soldiers surround the villiage. Andrakkus catches and kills Number Three shortly after he jumps the ravine. The Search For Sam Adamus returns from Kenya alive, to the shock of his family and Andrakkus who knows that his son is a traitor but has told the Mogadorians, including Adamus' Mother, that he died valiantly in battle. Adam pleads that he has changed and Andrakkus reluctantly gives him a job tracing through the internet on anything related to the Garde and faking a relationship with him while they are at home. Adamus, desperate to save One's consciousness, manipulates his father by pretending to cry to his mother and telling her that Doctor Zakos has improved the memory transferance device and not to tell his father, Andrakkus overhears and allows the procedure, which doesn't work. When Zakos realises that Adamus is a traitor, he tells Andrakkus of another procedure that would extract One's memories onto a disc but this would kill Adamus in the process, Andrakkus agrees. One transfers her Earthquake Generation to Adamus who destroys Ashwood Estates while he is unconscious and is carried away by Malcolm Goode. It is unknown what happened to the General after this. The Forgotten Ones While faking a surrender in order to get inside Plus Island, Adamuslearns that his father survived the destruction Ashwood Estates and is told that his father will arrive to see what his fate will be. However, before the General could arrive, Adamus manages to escape and rescue the Chimaeras that are being experimented there. Category:Males Category:Mogadorians Category:Characters